LEGO Mixels: Camp Anarchy
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: Based on the Dick Figures episode, "Camp Anarchy" I don't own anything. Just Takara/Samama (who was mentioned)


(Flain drives a motorcycle with Vulk in the back seat. Zorch was running next to them.)

Zorch: Rrraaaagh, camp counselors?! This is gonna be the lamest job ever!

Flain: Look, it was only thing on Samama's list and we have to complete it to get our Cubit back.

Vulk: Wait, then how does it get us to get the cubit back?

(Whiteboard says:

To get cubit back, you need to do one of Samama's missions.

If not, what's next?)

Flain: It's nothing, Vulk.

(Time lapse. They arrive at Camp Anchor)

Flain: Huh, man, being back at camp is bringing back some good memories.

(Flashback to Camp Anchor during their childhood. Flain is tied to a tree while an Zaptor and Shuff hit him with stick while Vulk was watching the whole thing, freaking out.)

Young Flain: (crying) I wanna go home! (Continues crying)

Young Zorch: (laughs) Quit cryin', ya little bitch! Ha! (Kicks a soda can at Flain.)

(Flashback ends)

Flain: GOOD MEMORIES.

Vulk: You could say that.

Zorch: Yup, this is where I lost my Special Some-Pony! (To a white, red-haired cat named Josie, sitting against a tree): Call me sometime... (Sees a London Mobile Buddy named Wikky and a Green Raccoon named Lifty between Josie) YOU SLUG!

(Time lapse. Flain holds a clipboard as Vulk looks at it.)

Flain: All right, let's see what on the schedule: Fishing, Pokemon bird-watching, a trip to the Safari Z- (Zorch slaps away the clipboard) Hey! WHAT THE H, ZORCH?!

Zorch: We don't need rules! CAMP ANARCHY! (Floats up)

(Flain and Vulk looked at each other in a "㈵0" Face)

(Fishing)

(Flain, Vulk and the kids go fishing, as Vulk casts his fishing rod line)

Flain: Capture on!

(Zorch teaches the kids to use dynamite, as he makes the kids throw a bomb at the lake which kills some Magikarp)

(Pokemon Bird Watching)

(Flain, Vulk and the kids uses binoculars to bird watch a Pidgey) (Zorch continues teaching the kids to use dynamite, as he makes a boy throw a bomb at a Tailow.)

(Building a Fire)

(Flain uses his flame to try to make fire) (With Zorch, a boy places another bomb on a few sticks and it explodes)

Zorch: WHOOOOOOOOO! Now, that's a fiya!

(Nighttime in the tent, Flain tucks in a yellow bunny with slippers named Cuddles while Vulk looks around outside the tent with his head sticking out)

Cuddles: Camp Counselor Flain, you and Camp Counselor Vulk are the best.

Flain: No, you're the best, Cuddles. You all are. Oh, get outta here.

(Indian music plays, Zorch and the kids have black war stripes on their faces while they (except Zorch) were holding one pinecone. He gives a red porcupine named Flaky, with a blindfold on, a gun.)

Zorch: Tonight, you become a man. Just like we, Internites are.

Flaky: But I'm a girl. And besides, I don't want to hurt anyone...

Zorch: That's against the war of pinecones, Flaky!

(Flaky whimpers.)

Donkey Kong: (Hits his chest like a ape (or a Caveman) Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh!

(Inside the tent, Flain's fiery head glows and Vulk sweats and shakes in fear as he sees Donkey Kong from outside)

Flain: Vulk, what's going on? My flare sense is tingling.

Vulk: (Shakily) Uhh... We got company.

(Flain peeks his head outside the tent and sees Donkey Kong)

Flain: AW SCHNIXELS! (Puts head back inside the tent)

Donkey Kong: Ooh Ooh Ooh! (Tries to get inside Flain and Vulk's tent)

Zorch: Don't worry, my fellow Infernites. I got this! (Robotic voice) Campers! Roll out.

(The kids beat Donkey Kong, who is tied to a tree with chains. Flain comes in with a bat, looking sympathetic.)

Flain: (remembering his childhood) I'm so sorry, Donkey Kong. Let's your family know how much they care about you. Huh ahh! (Cries while beating him with a bat after putting the tip of the bat on fire with his flame) Huh, no! Ugh, I'm sorry!

Zorch: (sighs) Camp is great.

Vulk: I feel so sorry for Flain...

Zorch: Meh, you get use to it.

-Episode ends (almost)-

Flain: (Singing in a bored tone with a banjo while on a canoe with Vulk (who was sleeping in boredom) and the kids) Pokemon, gotta catch em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny...

Zorch: (Same as Flain and Vulk, but the kids are awake and dancing and with a boombox (which has the song, "Beat it" by Micheal Jackson. Zorch's voice is Auto-Tuned) Ow, Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Ow!

-Episode really ends-


End file.
